It's Not What You Think!
by DaGoku64002K1
Summary: What can I say? It's another story about Tenchi making his decision about who he wants. But something happens. You'll probably think it sucks or something. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Hello, everyone. I just want to get the business part out of the way first. I do not own any of the characters in this story. I'm not getting paid or anything. I'm just doing this for my own personal enjoyment. Now that's done, I just wanted to say that this is my first fic so please be gentle if it sucks.  
  
It's Not What You Think  
By DaGoku64002K1   
  
'How do I tell her the way I feel?' Tenchi was lying on his bed, thinking of the one thing that has bothered him for a very long time. 'She's my angel. I think about her all the time. From the minute I wake up to the minute I go to sleep, she's in mind. I wish I could just tell her this. But I'm just afraid.'  
  
Tenchi thought to himself for a little while until he heard a knock on his door. "Tenchi, get up. I made breakfast." "I'm coming, Sasami." Tenchi hopped out of bed and walked over to his closet. 'Will this be the day that I tell her?' He asked himself. 'I think that she waited long enough for my choice.' He got dressed quickly and walked downstairs to join the others.  
  
Everyone gathered at the table for breakfast. While he was eating, Tenchi was trying to think of a way to confess his feeling. 'She's right there. Tell her. Tell her now, Tenchi!' He ran his fingers through his hair and screamed, " I can't!" He put his hand on his mouth. 'Oh no. I said that aloud.' Knowing that he accidentally screamed, Tenchi looked around the table to see if anybody noticed. Of course, everyone was staring at him with a look of concern in their eyes. 'Good move, Tenchi.' "Lord Tenchi, is something wrong?" Ayeka asked "No, nothing at all," he said with a smile. 'I can't have that happen again.' He then continued to drown himself in his thoughts. Five more minutes passed, everyone was silent. All the girls could see that something was bothering Tenchi and he was not telling them what was wrong.   
  
'I wonder what's wrong with Tenchi. He said that he was ok but the look on his face tells a different story. And why did he screamed "I can't"' Ryoko was also deep in thought. She finally decided to break the silence. "Tenchi, we know something bothering you so just tell us." He looked up at Ryoko and said, "I said that I'm fine." She decided to sit back down and leave it alone. 'I know something's wrong! But what is it?'  
  
After breakfast, everyone went to do their daily activities. Tenchi went to the carrot field, Sasami and Ayeka washed the dishes, Mihoshi swept the patio, Washu went back to her lab and Ryoko went to her special tree to think.  
  
'I should've told them right there. Why didn't I? Now they all they think something really wrong with me.' Tenchi decided to do his chores and just think about it later. When he finally finished plowing the field, he ran up the steps to his grandfather's shrine. It was time for sword practice.  
  
"Tenchi, what's wrong with you? You have never been this bad." Yosho screamed. "I'm sorry, grandpa. It's just I have a problem that I've been trying to figure out." Yosho decided that it was best that they ended their practice today. He took Tenchi inside the shrine to talk. "So tell me what the problem is," said Yosho as he sat in a chair with his arms crossed. "Well you know that the girls are waiting for me to choose, right?"   
"Yeah, I'm aware of that."  
"I have finally made my decision."  
"You have...so who did you pick?"  
"If you must know, I picked...Ryoko."  
"Are you sure you made the right decision?"  
"Yes, I'm very sure."  
"Good. Then go tell her that."  
"I don't know how. I mean I want to tell her but I don't want to hurt Ayeka."  
"Why don't tell Ayeka first so you don't have to worry about her later. I'm pretty sure she would understand."  
"You're right. I'll go now."   
----------------------------------------  
"What could be troubling Tenchi?" Ryoko thought long and hard about this question. "I know I can help him if he just told me something." She stood up. "What if it's about me? Or Ayeka? What if he made his decision already and too afraid to say something? That could be the reason why he screamed 'I can't'." She flew into the air. "I need to talk to him about this. Maybe he'll feel more comfortable talking alone to me instead of in front of everybody." And with that, Ryoko went back to the house to see if Tenchi came back.  
---------------------------------------  
'Oh, there she is.' Tenchi saw Ayeka standing in front of the lake. 'Well here goes. I just hope she doesn't get too mad.' He walked up to Ayeka and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hello, Lord Tenchi. What brings you here?" "I need to tell you something important." "What is it?"  
"Well I've been thinking about this all day. And I'm going to tell you this before I tell Ryoko."  
"Tell me what, Tenchi?" Ayeka's eyes lit up with excitement. 'He's going to tell me he loves me.'  
"I..."  
"Yes"  
"I...love...'  
"You love me. That's what you going to say huh? I'm so happy. I love you too!"  
"No, I was..."  
Before Tenchi could say what he truly meant, Ayeka kissed him. He tried to push her away but he was unsuccessful. After a few tries, he got her off of him and asked, "Why do you that?" Before she could answer, Ayeka was interrupted by a loud scream. Tenchi turned to see who it was. He looked up in the sky and saw Ryoko with tears streaming down her face. "Ryoko, it's not what you think!" She looked down at him with her watery eyes and screamed, "Liar." "Ryoko please..." She was gone. His love was gone. He was in shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened.   
  
"Tenchi, are you okay?" Ayeka placed her hand on his shoulder. He knocked it away and turned to her. "Why did you kiss me?" "I'm sorry, Lord Tenchi. I thought you were going to say you love me." "If you had let me finish, I was going to tell you that I love Ryoko." Tenchi said with a little anger in his voice.   
"What?" Ayeka screamed.  
"I thought it would be a good idea to tell you first so that there wouldn't be a problem later. But I had no idea that this was going to happen."  
  
Tenchi ran off into the woods to search for Ryoko. He had to find her to set the story straight. He had to let her know that it was she that he loved and not Ayeka. She was everything to him and he was not going to lose her.  
  
Author: Well how was that? It sucked huh? Let me know what you think. This the DaGoku signing off. Peaceeeeeeeeeeee outtttttttttt!  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. I'm not making any profit for writing this story. I'm doing it for my personal enjoyment.  
  
It's Not What You Think: Chapter 2  
By DaGoku64002K1  
  
"What is this pain I feel?" Ryoko said as she rocked back and forth on a rock. "I have been in many fights and have experience tons of pain before. But none like this. It's almost unbearable." Ryoko looked down and placed her hand on her chest. She knew exactly what the pain was. It was the pain of heartbreak. It was the pain of rejection and loneliness. Ryoko knew that this day would come eventually. She thought she was prepared for something like this but of course she knew she really wasn't. Realizing this, Ryoko cried more. 'Tenchi, why?'  
------------------------------------  
"Where could she be?" Tenchi had been searching for hours and was becoming tired. He decided to rest under a tree. 'I'm so sorry, my love.' Unknown to Ryoko was the fact that Tenchi was also feeling pain. But his was different. His pain was caused by Ryoko's pain. It hurt him so much to know that she was probably somewhere crying her heart out because of him. He wished he could be by her side to comfort her. To let her know his true feelings that he had kept hidden for so long. To apologize for what she had seen happen between him and Ayeka.  
  
After a little break, Tenchi was ready once again. He searched for what seemed like forever. Things were becoming hopeless. 'I must continue. I know she's close. I can feel it.' He pushed himself to continue.  
  
'There she is.' His cyan-haired angel was only fifteen feet away from him. By the look of her face, he could tell that had she been crying for a long time. He walked up to her. "Ryoko?"  
  
Hearing her name, she looked up to see who it was. When she saw that it was Tenchi, she turned her eyes away from him. "Go away." She said as coldly as she could. He got closer. "Ryoko, I'm so sorry. When you saw me and Ayeka, it was..." She stood up to face him. "Look you don't have to tell me anything. I saw it all. You picked Ayeka."   
"No, you don't understand. I..."  
"I understand perfectly. You picked her because you could never love an ugly, heartless demon like me."  
"Ryoko, please let me..."  
"Ayeka so beautiful, sweet, and innocent. She's the perfect woman for you, Tenchi. I'm just an evil little space pirate. Who could ever love me for that?"  
Tenchi couldn't belive what she was saying. 'I love you.' He looked into eyes and said, "Ryoko that's not true. I love..."  
"What you love me? What a bunch of bullcrap. You love Ayeka. The kiss said everything."  
"That was a mistake."  
"Whatever! I don't want to hear it. Now if you down mind I'll be leaving. You and your princess can live a happy life together. I won't be in the way anymore."   
  
Before Tenchi could say anything, she was gone again. His only chance was gone. He knew she was gone for good. Knowing this, sadness had become his new best friend. It kept telling him that the woman he loved so much was never coming back. "Goodbye." Tenchi turned around and began his walk back to the house.  
  
When he got back, everyone greeted him. He simply smiled and went straight to his room. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone. He needed to be alone.  
  
Hours later, everyone had gone to bed. The house was silent except the sound of crying that could be heard from Tenchi's room. He had been up crying the whole time. 'I have lost the love of life. And there's nothing I can do about it'  
  
He looked out his window at the sky, wondering where his Ryoko could be. 'I wish upon a star that I could have just have one more chance to tell her I love her. Just one, please.' Tenchi rubbed his tears away. "It just can't end this way this. Not like this. Where's my happy ending?" He screamed at the stars.  
  
Tenchi looked a little longer at the sky until he notices someone standing near the lake. 'Could it be?' The stars must have heard him because there was Ryoko standing outside. Before he ran out to meet her, he looked up at the sky and said, "Thank you."   
  
"Ryoko, please don't go." Tenchi stood next to her. "There's nothing here for me anymore." Ryoko told Tenchi without looking at him. "Yes there is." "What?!"  
"Me. I'm here. I love you, Ryoko. And I want you to stay with me."  
"You don't love me. You love Ayeka."  
"I don't. I love you."  
"Why did you kiss her then?" Ryoko said holding back her tears.  
"She kissed me. She thought I loved her. But I could never love her. Because..."  
"Tenchi, you don't know...'  
"Just let me finish! I could never love her. She's too classy for me. But you...you're everything I want. You're strong, smart, beautiful, and independent. Plus you understand me better than Ayeka."  
"But...but I'm a monster. How could you love someone who has killed so many people."  
"You only killed those people because Kagato was controlling you."  
"I..."  
"Maybe this will change your mind about me."   
  
Tenchi grabbed Ryoko and kissed her. She struggle at first but she gave in. The kiss must have lasted for ten minutes. Tenchi looked into Ryoko eyes. "I love you. There is no other girl for me. You are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Please tell me you feel the same way." "I love you too, my sweet Tenchi. I will always." They kissed more.   
  
This was the night where sadness had no place to stay. This was the night where it was just all about love. This was the night that belonged to Tenchi and Ryoko. This was the night that would change their lives forever.  
  
Author: Hello, everyone. I just wanted to say thanks for reading this. I didn't think I would get all those good reviews. I hope this chapter was okay. Did you like it? What do you think of the story? Let me know? This is the DaGoku signing off.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
